


Shit

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [18]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Adachi Tohru Being Adachi Tohru, Anger, Gen, Haiku, Hatred, Poetry, Tumblr Prompt, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A haiku about Adachi’s hatred of everything.Prompt 18: Poetry





	Shit

The world is boring.  
Bullshit, lies and talent rule.  
I should destroy it.


End file.
